Serias Decisões
by Hime Hine
Summary: Inuyasha sai para pensar eu seus sentimentos, mas acaba encontrando Kikyo. Quem sabe, ele não decide seus sentimentos?Só aparecem o Inu,e a Kikyo, mas é a favor da Kagome, ok?Rewies Please!


Inuyasha caminhava sozinho pela floresta. Aquilo era realmente estranho, já que ele não estava acompanhado de seus parceiros, mas precisava ficar sozinho, mesmo que fosse por alguns minutos, precisava por as idéias em ordem.

- "O que eu sinto pela Kagome? O que eu sinto pela Kikyo? Eu sei que... Não é o mesmo sentimento, mesmo sabendo que ambos são fortes. Por que não posso simplesmente decidir de quem eu gosto? Por que eu não consigo larga a Kagome ou esquecer a Kikyo?".

Ele pesava consigo mesmo. Nem mesmo ele sabia a resposta para tantas perguntas. Caminhou, mas um pouco e encontro uma cachoeira. Era estranho, encontrar uma bem ali, no meio de uma escura floreta, mais não seria uma má idéia sentar e relaxar um pouco. Sentou numa alta pedra e ali permaneceu, ainda a pensar.

- "Kagome é tão gentil com todos, alegre e tem um sorriso contagiante. Mas a Kikyo é mais decidida sempre sabe o que fazer. Ah, mas a Kagome sempre me deixa feliz ao lado dela, ela consegue até mesmo me acalmar com aquele jeito dela... Mas eu sempre amei a Kikyo, isso nunca vai mudar. Epa! Então eu gosto mesmo da Kagome? Não, não, não. A Kagome é uma humana! Eu nunca poderia me apaixonar por uma humana! Nunca!".

Ele parou por um momento de pensar em seus sentimentos por suas amadas e bufou. Era realmente estranho estar sozinho. Estava acostumado a ter a presença dela ali, ao seu lado. Mas naquele momento não queria a presença dela, ou queria? Sentia-se incomodado. Queria ver o sorriso gentil dela. Sentir aquele cheiro que lhe trazia tanta paz. Queria estar sozinho, apenas com ela e talvez, dizer todas as magoas do passado, mesmo que a maior parte ela já soubesse. Queria poder, chegar nela e dizer que a ama, mas não podia. Ele ainda não sabia de quem ele gostava mais.

- "Não agüento mais isso, eu quero poder estar sempre ao lado das duas. Eu sei que a Kikyo está morta... Sei que ela é apenas um cadáver ambulante**(N/A: E que cadáver feio, cá entre nos ¬¬)**, mas... Eu ainda sinto que ela sente algo por mim, sinto que, ai há um coração dentro de si, sinto que ela ainda tem sentimentos. Eu sei que ela me ama, assim como eu a amo!".

Ele parou novamente. Decidiu tomar um banho, realmente precisava relaxar um pouco. Estava tenso. Era uma decisão extremamente difícil. Despiu-se e entrou na cachoeira de água cristalina. É realmente relaxante tomar um banho frio quando se está nervoso, tenso. Pegou algumas folhas que ali flutuavam, elas emanavam um cheiro agradável. Um cheiro conhecido. Lembrou-se do cheiro de Kagome. Realmente era bastante parecido. Os cheiros lembraram coisas sensíveis. De repente um cheiro estranho contagia o ar.

- "Kikyo" – Ele disse assim que notou de quem era o cheiro de sangue. – "Droga, ela está em perigo.".

Ele não pensou duas vezes. Vestiu-se e correu diretamente para onde o cheiro estava mais forte. E lá a encontrou. Sim... Realmente era Kikyo. Ela estava ali, desmaiada e com um enorme corte no braço. O corte sangrava muito, formando uma poça enorme de sangue, sujando parte de sua roupa. Inuyasha correu até a mulher, ali, esparramada no chão, a pegou no colo e a voltou com a mulher nos braços direto para a cachoeira.

- Kikyo... – Ele disse num tom baixo.

Kikyo continuava desacordada, Inuyasha tratou seus ferimentos com algumas ervas e havia ali perto e as folhas que no qual havia pegado na água - enquanto de banhava e se lembrava de Kagome - rasgou parte de sua roupa de manto de rato de fogo e cobriu os ferimentos.

- Droga... O que será que aconteceu? – Ele se perguntava preocupado. Tal preocupado que não havia notado que Kikyo acordava aos poucos.

- Inu...Yasha... – Ela tentava levantar a mão em busco do rosto de Inuyasha, chamando a atenção do mesmo.

- Kikyo... Não se esforce tanto, você está sem energia. – Ele disse a olhando com dó.

- Inuyasha... Eu...Estou...Morta? – Ela disse com muito esforço. – Você... É... Apenas uma... Ilusão,...Não é... Mesmo? – Ela continuou ainda se esforçando.

- Kikyo, eu te salvei... Não se preocupe, nada de ruim irá acontecer com você. Eu nunca permitiria isso. Nunca!

- Inu...Yasha... – Ela disse desmaiando novamente em seguida.

Inuyasha resolveu então, buscar comida. Ela precisava se alimentar estava muito fraca, havia perdido muito sangue. Um pouco depois quando voltou, lá estava ela, tentando se sentar.

- Kikyo, continue deitada, por favor. – Inuyasha disse se aproximando mais.

- Inuyasha, onde você estava? – Ela falou com mais facilidade. Talvez, precisasse apenas descansar um pouco.

- Fui buscar comida para você. Vamos, coma um pouco, precisa de alimentar. – Ele disse sério. Era estranho estar com Kikyo. Não exatamente estranho... Mas... Estar sem sua presença o deixava meio que desconfortável. Ele não sabia como se comportar. Estar ao seu lado, não era algo que ele costumava fazer. – Ei, Kikyo... O que estava fazendo por aqui? Essa redondeza é bastante perigosa.

- Inuyasha... Eu fugi do Naraku! – Ela disse parando de comer.

- Fugiu? – Ele disse levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Sim... Eu quero poder... Estar com você... Sempre! – ela disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Kikyo... – Ele não sabia o que fazer.

Repentinamente, Kikyo o abraça. Um abraço gentil, mais bastante repentino.

- Inuyasha, por favor, permita-me ficar com você. Ao seu lado. – Ela disse apertando o abraço.

Inuyasha, não sabia o que fazer. Ficou sem reação por algum tempo. Seu coração não sabia se parava ou batia mais rápido.

- Kikyo... – Ele finalmente falou.

- Por favor, Inuyasha. Eu posso de ajudar a juntar os fragmentos da jóia. Podemos ser felizes, um com o outro. E eu juro que nunca estarei longe de você. Eu juro... – Ela disse ainda o abraçando.

- Kikyo... – Ele não sabia o que fazer. Devia aceitar? Devia negar? Devia dizer que a queria para sempre? Devia retribuir o abraço? Devia ao menos, dizer que a amava?

Kikyo, sem uma resposta em um ato repentino, beijou Inuyasha. No começo, Inuyasha estranhou. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Devia retribuir? Devia se afastar? Sem uma resposta, ele se afastou. Era estranho. Este seria seu segundo beijo com Kikyo. Será que... Ela o amava de verdade?

- Inuyasha... Este beijo, não lhe significou nada? – Ela perguntou.

Na verdade, ele esperava mais. Ele não havia sentido nada de mais. Esperava que aquele fosse um momento especial. Esperava que aquele fosse um momento inesquecível. Mas se enganou. Ele apenas de levantou e começou a caminhar.

- Inuyasha... – Kikyo disse com os olhos marejados.

- Kikyo... – Ele disse sem se virar. – Me desculpe, mas... Devo te dizer a verdade.

Ela olhou espantada para ele, fazendo uma lágrima cair.

- Eu não te amo. Não mais...! – Essas foram as palavras dele. Simplesmente isso.

Kikyo caiu aos prantos. Inuyasha se sentiu culpado. Mas, não poderia mentir mais para si mesmo. Havia se decidido. Ali mesmo, perante Kikyo. Havia decidido quem merecia seu amor.

- Inuyasha... – Ela viu Inuyasha se afastando ainda mais, em passos lentos – Inuyasha... – Ela disse, um pouco mais alto. – INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA! – Ela gritou.

Inuyasha continuava caminhando. Estava decidido em declarar seu amor. Seu amor por Kagome. Ele queria voltar para seus braços. Queria poder abraça-la. Queria poder beija-la. Queria estar sempre ao seu lado. Queria rir e chorar com ela. Queria que fosse para sempre...!

**

* * *

****Minna,**

**E então? Está é minha primeira oneshot. Achei melhor começar minha carreira de escritora com um oneshot... Mesmo achando que está um bosta, aqui está. Espero que gostem!**

**Reweis, reweis, reweis!**

**Kissus pra vocês e Mata né!**


End file.
